


cry.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [92]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100, alternate universe: modern - no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin had a reputation amongst his friends of being emotionally unavailable.or: Anakin's friends think he is closed off emotionally, but he lets Padmé see him that vulnerable.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 2
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	cry.

**Author's Note:**

> day 92, drabble 92.
> 
> Prompt 092 - crying.

Anakin had a reputation amongst his friends of being emotionally unavailable and when he didn’t even cry at his mother’s funeral, they viewed it as confirmation. But Anakin was really a bundle of emotions at all times and the only person he’d let see them was Padmé. When they were home after the reception was over, Anakin put his hands over his face and cried harder than he ever had. Padmé pulled him into her arms, told him that it was going to be alright, and once he had pulled himself together, Anakin whispered, “Thank you.” Padmé responded, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
